


Frogs

by Remadra



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: Benrey meets Gordon pre-transition, Frogs, INFAY verse, Other, Trans Gordon Freeman, just a little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remadra/pseuds/Remadra
Summary: Freeman likes frogs. Benrey's good at hunting frogs.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 31
Kudos: 191





	Frogs

“Whatcha got there, Benrey?”

Freeman leaned over his shoulder, grinning in delight when she saw what he caught.

“It’s a frog. I found it.”

“Can I hold it?”

Benrey studied the creature, knowing it wouldn’t jump away after a heavy dose of his Voice. He passed the zoned out frog over, jumping when Freeman brushed the back of his hand in her excitement to take the critter.

“Hey, this one’s really calm. Are you some kind of frog whisperer or something?”

“Or something,” Benrey answered, because it was true and it made her laugh. Freeman ran a thumb over its head, petting the creature and making its eyes close.

“I like frogs a lot.”

_ I know, _ he almost said.  _ That’s why I look for them, _ he wanted to say.

“You call them ugly a lot,” he mumbled instead. “Funny lookin’, uh, weird things.”

“No I don’t,” she shot back, taking the frog’s foot between her fingers to spread out its webbed hand. “I call  _ you _ ugly and funny looking. I just also happen to call you a frog.”

“That means you like me a lot too, frog-liker.”

Freeman rolled her eyes. “Yeah, against all better judgement.”

Benrey grinned, leaning forward and puffing up his cheeks. “Bbbb.”

Freeman snorted, careful not to drop the critter while she laughed. “What are you doing?”

“Makin’ frog sounds. I’m a frog. Happy frog sounds. Cause you like me.”

His smile got wider as her face warmed, pushing him over into the grass and standing up. Benrey cackled at her, grabbing Freeman’s wrist and tugging insistently.

“You like me!”

“Not anymore!”   
  


“Aw, no, wait, don’t say that. I’ll catch you more frogs,” he pouted, pulling himself up with the help of Freeman’s unrelenting stance. She brushed him off, ignoring the puppy eyes.

“Freeman, come on, don’t be- don’t be mean, you’re- we’re best friends, ‘course you like me, don’t hate your best friend, please? I’ll catch you lots of frogs. A- a whole hundred of them. Come on, talk to me?”

Freeman raised a brow at that, turning back to face the morose boy. “I don’t think you’ll find a hundred frogs in the whole  _ woods.  _ You know what? If you can find ten, I might forgive you.”

Benrey perked up, pointing at the one in Freeman’s hands. “Does that one count?”

“No.”

“But I caught it for you?”

Freeman crossed her arms, careful not to crush the hypnotized frog. “Nope. Gotta be ten whole new frogs. And they have to be  _ alive, _ this isn’t going to be like when you told me you could catch a bird.” She smirked at his fallen look.

“Can I catch the bumpy ones?”

“You mean  _ toads? _ ”

“Yeah!”

“Sure,” she finally relented. “Catch me ten frogs and toads, and I’ll forgive you for being terrible.”

Benrey sprinted towards the woods, leaving Freeman behind to laugh at his frantic rush.

-

“Benrey, that’s a lot more than ten. Where did you even  _ find _ them all?”

She stared at his hat, full of amphibians, trying to count them as they wriggled. Benrey puffed up with pride, pulling one more from inside his shirt. “Twenty six. I know where all the good spots are for frogs. Am I your best friend again?”

She gave him a funny look, straightening up and dropping her frog into his hat. “You never stopped being my best friend. I just said I didn’t like you.”

“Do you like me again?”

That made her duck her head, rubbing the back of her neck. “Yeah. Yeah, I like you, weirdo.”

“Nice.”

“Shut up!” She pushed him over, sending Benrey toppling and his hat of creatures spilling with a laugh.

“I worked hard to get those, Freeman!” He protested, scrambling to scoop the nearest ones back up. Freeman knelt next to him, catching his hands and stopping him.

“I know, but we’d let them go anyway. Besides, I already got my favorite kind right here.”

Benrey stared blankly at their hands, watching her intertwine their fingers nervously. “Huh?”

“You’re my favorite frog.”

Oh! He felt his own face heat up, stumbling to respond.

“You’re my favorite… um. Human. Person. Friend.”

He caught the glint in her eye, squinting into a frown as she poked his cheek.

“No, don’t you dare-”

“Benreeeeey, are you blushing?”

“No, I’m not, I’m- it’s a- it’s camouflage. It means I’m hiding and I hate you.”

Freeman giggled, falling from her crouch to sit next to him and lean her head on his shoulder.

“Seriously, Freeman. I hate you.”

“Yeah, I hate you too, frog.”


End file.
